El poder de la Magia con el Chakra
by theshadowhunter19
Summary: Luego de la batalla en el valle del Fin, alguien desmaya a Sasuke, Kakashi al llegar solo se lleva al Uchiha dejando a Naruto allí. Luego de esto, Naruto se va con viejos amigos magos que conoció en su infancia, para descubrir su magia y entrenar durante tres años. Transcurre durante las reliquias de la muerte, en esta historia no mueren Sirius, ni Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

El poder de la Magia con el Chakra

En el valle del fin, Sasuke Uchiha veía a Naruto Uzumaki desmayado, luego de la pelea se sentía exhausto, sabía que debía irse para poder llegar con Orochimaru.

-Desmaius.-Dijo una voz de la Nada mientras un rayo rojo le dio en la espalda al pelinegro desmayándolo.

-Vaya que estas hecho polvo, Fox.-Dijo un encapuchado apareciendo de la nada despertando al rubio.

-Shadow.-Dijo Naruto sonriéndole al ver como se bajaba la capucha un pelinegro con los ojos verdes de unos catorce años.

-Fox, alguien viene.-Dijo Harry cubriéndose con su capa de invisibilidad mientras Naruto cerro los ojos. Luego de un momento llego un perro junto a un peli plateado, este al ver a ambos solo cogió al pelinegro antes de irse.

-Kakashi Sensei.-Dijo Naruto pero el otro ninja ya se había ido.

-Se ve que te siguen queriendo aquí.-Dijo Harry quitándose la capa tranquilamente empezando a curar al rubio del Chidori.

- Tienes razón.-Dijo Naruto mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del pelinegro.

-Lo mejor será buscar tus cosas.-Dijo Harry, mientras ambos montaban en una escoba.

-Como llegaste.-Dijo Naruto sujetándose mientras avanzaban.

-Mate un basilisco y ahora puedo moverme entre las sombras.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras le contaba de su vida desde que se habían separado cuando tenían siete años.

-Vaya que la vida es una mierda.-Dijo Naruto mientras llegaban de noche a Konoha y ambos se cubrieron, Naruto con una capa negra y Naruto con la capa de invisibilidad. Los aldeanos festejaban de que según lo que sabían ellos Naruto había muerto.

-Es mejor llegar de una vez a tu departamento y largarnos.-Dijo Harry mientras ambos entraban en las sombras hasta el departamento de Naruto. Unos aldeanos estaban planeando quemarlo. Luego de un momento dentro Harry saco su varita para que las cosas estuvieran encogidas y guardadas.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, para la guerra.-Dijo Naruto.

-Lose y lo agradezco.-Dijo Harry.

-Cuando vamos a la isla.-Dijo Naruto.

-Cuando acabemos aquí, no quieres despedirte de alguien.-Dijo Harry.

-Sabaku no Gaara de Sunagakure.-Dijo Naruto y Harry asintió. Ambos aparecieron en un callejón justo a tiempo para ver como aldeanos o ninjas quemaban el departamento de Naruto.

Ambos jóvenes, se fueron de allí pasando por la tienda de Ramen, luego de comer dejaron pagada la cuenta junto a dos cartas. Una vez fuera Naruto y Harry emprendieron el viaje hasta Suna. Mientras ambos viajaban por el bosque sintieron algo detrás y se detuvieron. Al instante delante de ellos aparecieron tres personas, una chica rubia con un abanico gigante, un marionetista y un chico pelirrojo con ojeras.

-Unos celebran tu muerte y tu bien vivo.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es normal en nuestros casos Gaara.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo estrechando manos con el pelirrojo.

- No quiero ser aguafiestas pero mejor avancemos es terreno de Konoha y pueden matar a Naruto.-Dijo Harry montando su escoba. Los tres hermanos de la arena se asombraron al ver volando a Harry. Luego de las presentaciones, los cinco continuaron el viaje hacia Suna.

-Entonces a donde irán.-Dijo Gaara.

-Al valle del fin y de allí mas allá de la barrera de niebla.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo, pero tú no eres un ninja.-Dijo Gaara.

-No, yo soy un mago.-Dijo Harry sacando su varita explicándoles acerca de la magia. Luego de instalar una tienda Mágica, los cinco estaban charlando con chocolate caliente. Sin darse cuenta Naruto y Temari se quedaron dormidos apoyados el uno en el otro. Luego de charlar un poco, los otros tres salieron de la tienda para vigilar. A la mañana siguiente, luego de despedirse de los hermanos de la arena, ambos jóvenes se desvanecieron en las sombras. Al poco ambos emergieron en una isla delante de dos chicos pelinegros uno con los ojos negros y el otro con los ojos grises. Junto a ellos estaba una chica de pelo castaño con los ojos dorados. Los otros tres jóvenes sonrieron antes de abrazar a Naruto, los cinco sabían que tenían mucho por hacer.

-Es bueno volver a verlos, Destrux, Nigrox y Metal.-Dijo Naruto en el abrazo.

-Lo mismo decimos Fox.-Dijeron los tres que lo abrazaban

Luego de calmarse poniéndose al corriente de la situación junto a la profecía que había escuchado Harry.

-Entonces, no queda más que entrenar.-Dijo Naruto. Los otros cuatro sonrieron mientras asentían.

-Hablando de eso, prueba esto Naruto.-Dijo Harry aventándole una varita a Naruto. Este la atrapo agitándola para que salieran chispas rojas, doradas, negras y amarrillas.

-Bien, entonces tienes capacidad Mágica, interesante.-Dijo Harry sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Y ustedes tienen capacidad para usar el chakra, será muy divertido el futuro.-Dijo Naruto.

-Serán tres años los que tenemos para entrenar.-Dijo Harry sonriéndoles.

-Entendido.-Dijeron los otros tres.


	2. Chapter 2

Frente al mar sobre unas rocas estaba un joven de unos diecisiete años, llevaba el pelo rubio desordenado. Sus ropas, eran negras como la noche mientras observaba tranquilo el océano. Calzaba botas de combate negra, junto a un pantalón holgado negro, su camisa era negra, solo los botones superiores se veían un collar de plata con una T también plateada. En sus muñecas se asomaba muñequeras negras con destellos plateados, en cada una de sus mejillas había tres marcas parecían bigotes, su pelo rubio desordenado caía libremente mientras sus ojos Azules eran fríos como si fueran hechos de hielo.

-Que rápido han pasado tres años no te parece Naruto.-Dijo pelinegro con ojos negros que llegaba al lado de Naruto. El recién llegado vestía como el tranquilamente mientras se acercaba para de un brinco llego directamente a la roca que estaba al lado de Naruto.

-Cierto, Asterus. Han pasado casi sin darnos cuenta-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

-Ya es tiempo.-Dijo Asterus mientras ambos de un salto llegaban a una playa para avanzar hasta donde los esperaban vestidos igual que ellos otro pelinegro con ojos grises y una joven de pelo castaño con los ojos dorados.

-Bien vámonos ya es hora de reunirnos con Shadow.-Dijo la joven. Los cuatro tomaron un traslador que los dejo a las afueras de Surrey. Ni bien llegaron los cuatro empezaron a correr sobre los tejados sin nada. Una vez llegaron a Privet Drive, vieron a un coche alejarse antes de caer delante del numero cuatro. Harry sonrió al verlos llegar, la joven castaña sonrió abrazándolo mientras rápidamente los cuatro corrieron directamente cruzando la calle.

Una vez llegaron sacaron de un agujero dos grandes baúles de metal. Naruto junto a Orion cargaron uno mientras el Rubio creo cuatro clones que agarraron otros dos baúles de Metal de otro patio, mientras Harry y Meital agarraron otro empezando a correr entrando al numero cuatro. Una vez entraron los cuatro mientras llegaban los cuatro clones, Harry corrió hasta su alcoba metiéndose debajo de su cama sacando cuatro llaves. Una vez llegaron los clones Harry salto rodando rápidamente por la baranda llegando donde los baúles lanzándoles las llaves a sus amigos que solo estaban en ropa interior. Los cuatro rápidamente abrieron los baúles, allí había muchas armas junto con espadas. Rápidamente los cuatro empezaron a armarse en silencio ya que esa noche esperaban una batalla. Harry sonrió mientras prendía música para relajarse mientras se seguían alistando.

-En verdad Shadow, El poder nuestro es de Dragón Ball Z.-Dijo Meital haciéndolo ruborizar.

-Epa, si es casi nuestro ritual.-Dijo Harry colocándose su pantalón con cinturón. Al momento sonó la puerta antes de abrirse rápidamente asombrando a los amigos de Harry. Harry sonrió al ver a sus amigos extrañándose de ver a siete personas que reconoció como Ninjas que miraban a Naruto como si estuvieran petrificados. Los que conocían a Harry lo saludaron a gritos mientras Hermione se lanzo a abrazarlo, Ron le palmeo la espalda.

-Hermione, necesito respirar.-Dijo Harry devolviéndole el abrazo. La castaña al ver que su amigo estaba con el torso desnudo se puso totalmente roja. Fleur al ver que Bill no reaccionaba sin dejar de ver a Meital que estaba solo con un sujetador negro en la parte superior.

-Pueden dejar de verme así o nunca han visto un sujetador.-Dijo Meital mientras miro a Naruto que le ayudo a ponerse un estuche con Kunai. Mientras Bill recibió una patada de parte de Fleur que estaba celosa de Meital.

-Recuerda doblar bien el brazo.-Susurro Naruto mientras los otros junto a Harry seguían preparando las armas y poniéndose las que necesitaban.

-Calma, somos aliados de Harry, el pelinegro de ojos oscuros es Asterus Snape, el rubio es Naruto Uzumaki era un Ninja hasta que lo abandonaron para que Muriera, la Chica que esta a punto de arrancar el Género es Meital Lupin y yo soy Orion Black.-Dijo Orion y Moody asintió mientras Remus intento acercarse a Meital para recibir una patada que lo derribo al piso.

-Snape.-Dijeron los demás.

-Biológicamente, renuncie a ese apellido a los once años.-Dijo Asterus poniéndose unos nunchakus en el cinturón. Hermione y Ron asintieron, mas calmados pero miraron a Harry que les sonrió tranquilamente.

-Bien, ellos son refuerzos que trajo Dumbledore. Son Nijas así que su ayuda nos vendrán muy bien-Dijo Remus incorporándose. -Déjame presentártelo.-

-Ino Yamanaka heredera del Clan Yamanaka ninjas especialistas en interrogatorios y manipulación mental. Lastima que hasta lo que sabemos es solo una Fan Girl de un traidor.-Dijo Harry señalando a una rubia que vestía de morado haciéndola palidecer.

-Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de Tsunade Senju. Otra decepción para Hashirama Senju, que su nieta entrene a Fan Girl de un traidor de la aldea que fundo con su esfuerzo con apoyo de los Uzumaki y los Uchiha solo se unieron por su codicia y salvar a su Clan.-Dijo Orion señalando a una pelirrosa que palideció de golpe.

-Neji Hyuga, supuesto Genio poseedor del Byakudan y líder de la Familia Rama de los Hyuga. Uno de los pocos que puedo decir que me sentiría confiado de poner mi vida en sus manos-Dijo Asterus señalando a un joven de pelo marrón estrechando manos con el.

-Shikamaru Nara, Heredero del Clan Nara manipuladores de Sombras y Ten Ten especialista en Armas.-Dijo Harry señalando a las mencionadas.-Según nos contaron uno es alguien que es de confiar mi vida sin dudar y otra lo que debería ser una Kunoichi de confianza no Fan Girl.-

-Y finalmente los poseedores del Sharingan, Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha siendo este ultimo un ninja traidor que se fue de su aldea pero esta sacrifico a cuatro genin con un perro siendo Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka junto a su perro Akamaru junto al ultimo del Clan Uzumaki y un Chunin recién graduado Shikamaru Nara de los cuales uno fue abandonado Naruto Uzumaki por su supuesto Sensei Kakashi Hatake para regresarlo y seguir lamiéndole los pies cual perros.-Dijo Naruto fríamente tocándose distraídamente la cicatriz que le quedo del Chidori.

Los Magos miraron a los Ninjas que estaban pálidos salvo Neji junto a Shikamaru que se adelantaron para estrechar manos con Naruto pero este aun con el torso desnudo los abrazo fuertemente como un Hermano que regresa de viaje. Sasuke intento atacarlo solo para acabar contra la pared de una patada de parte de los otros cuatro.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te matamos.-Dijeron los cuatro a coro con espadas que tenían sus nombres en la hoja sosteniéndolas firmemente.

-Que bueno que sigas con vida.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Creían que moriría tan fácilmente, hablando de eso les conseguí algo.-Dijo Naruto sonriéndoles mientras recogía del sillón donde estaba apoyado dos espadas tendiéndoselas. Ambos las agarraron algo temerosos las sacaron para ver que en la hoja de la espada estaban sus nombres escritos.

-Gracias.-Dijeron ambos.

-Si bueno, Naruto termina de cambiarte de una vez para ver cual es el plan de la Orden.-Dijo Orion y el rubio asintió para terminar de cambiarse.

-Bien el plan es ir por diversos medios con seis personas fingiendo ser Harry Potter bajo Multijugos.-Dijo Moody.

-Quienes son esos seis.-Dijo Harry viendo como delante de el se formaron Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Fred y George.

-Falta uno.-Dijo Ojoloco.

-Aquí esta.-Dijo Hagrid lanzando a Mundungus donde estaban los otros

-Dije que prefiero ser escolta.-Dijo Mundungus recibiendo un puñete de Asterus que lo derribo junto al Sofá.

-Entonces irás pero conmigo. Y te lo digo desde ya, estudie en Durmstrang y si intentas huir te vuelvo un Puto Inferus entendido.-Grito Asterus tomando el lugar de Mundungus.

-Si, señor.-Dijo Mundungus temblando de miedo.

-Bien, Fred, George, salid de allí trajeron el pedido eso es mas que suficiente.-Dijo Harry mientras los Gemelos le pasaban siete cinturones para que Meital y Orion tomaran su lugar chocando puños con ellos.

-Madama, el viaje es peligroso y vos estas por casarse permítame tomar su lugar en esta misión.-Dijo Naruto. Fleur suspiro asintiendo mientras Harry se coloco uno de los cinturones que le habían dado los gemelos pasándoseles el resto a Naruto, Orion, Meital, Ron y Asterus. Hermione lo miro roja como un tomate cuando Harry le puso el cinturón.

-Fred, George expliquen que contienen los cinturones.-Dijo Harry una vez aseguro el cinturón de Hermione.

-Tiene distintos productos desde polvo de la oscuridad, hasta pantanos portátiles.-Dijo George.

-Bien, no duden apunten y disparen cada disparo puede ser tan efectivo como la maldición Asesina.-Dijo Harry pasando armas para los magos pero Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke lo rechazaron y explicando rápidamente a los que tenían armas.

-Bien entonces es hora.-Dijo Moody sacando un frasco que parecía barro. Harry se adelanto cortándose algunos mechones para que la pocion luego de echar espuma y vapor se volvió de un color dorado brillante.

-O parece mucho más sabroso que la de Crabbe y Goyle.-Dijo Hermione.

-Shadow, si atacan.-Dijo Naruto recibiendo su copa de pocion junto a los demás. Los otros cuatro dejaron en la mesita sus pociones acercándose a Harry

-Plan Omega.-Dijo Harry juntándose los cinco en un abrazo antes de separarse y Harry suspiro desenfundando una espada con su nombre.-El tiempo llego.-

-Juntos, Ya.-Dijo Moody mientras los seis bebían para volverse copias de Harry.

-Rayos Harry como es tan grande.-Dijo Hermione ruborizada viendo el miembro de Harry cuando se cambiaba dejando a las mujeres con la boca abierta.

-Hermione cámbiate de una vez.-Grito Harry ruborizado mientras chequeaba sus armas.

-Ok.-Dijo Hermione terminando de cambiarse mientras Naruto aseguraba sus armas.

-Los equipos son Asterus con Mundungus, Hatake y Conmigo en escobas.-Dijo Moody.

-Intentas algo y ya sabes lo que te pasara.-Gruño Asterus a Mundungus que asintió aterrado.

-Arthur, Fred, Orion y Shikamaru Nara.-Dijo Moody mientras Orion les estrecho las manos a los tres que irían con el.

-Remus con George, Meital y Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Moody y Meital asintió yendo con su grupo y le dio una daga a Hinata.

-Con todo.-Dijo Meital.

-Bill con la señorita Delacour, Uzumaki y Ten ten. Thestral.-Dijo Moody.

- Los Hechizos bloquéalos mandándoles Kunai.-Dijo Naruto estrechando manos con Bill, Fleur y abrazando a Ten Ten.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Ten ten algo ruborizada.

-La señorita Granger con Kingsley y Haruno. Thestral-Dijo Moody.

-Eso nos deja a ti Ron y a Sasuke conmigo.-Dijo Tonks.

-Cuida tu espalda Ron.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras seguía explicando el uso de armas al señor Weasley.

-Y tú vendrás conmigo y Neji Hyuga.-Dijo Hagrid.-Iremos en Moto.-

-Si atacan, ustedes avancen nosotros cinco tenemos un plan. Nos uniremos a ustedes en cuanto podamos -Dijo Asterus tranquilamente.

-Bien salgamos y cuídense hermanos de Armas.-Dijo Harry mientras salían a la calle. Los cinco jóvenes tenían las espadas guardadas mientras para asombro de muchos estaban tranquilamente mirando el cielo. Naruto ayudo a TenTen para que subiera al Thestral. Neji y Harry estaban en Sidecar algo avergonzados por los que pasaría.

-Ellos combaten a distancia.-Dijo Harry.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Neji.

-Nos vemos en la madriguera en más o menos en una Hora.- Grito Moody.-A las tres, UNO….DOS….TRES.-

Todos alzaron vuelo para de un momento a otro salieron de la nada estaban rodeados. Harry y los otros cuatro brincaron de sus lugares para asustar a los demás al verlos volando.

-Expectro Patronus.-Grito Harry para que un ciervo cegara a los mortifagos. Los cinco empezaron a volar derribando a los enemigos que tenían cerca.

Harry sonrió viendo como los demás se alejaban, allí también volando se acercaba Voldemort. El mago oscuro antes de darse cuenta Harry lo había tirado contra una casa de un puñetazo.

-Muérete.-Grito Harry creando una esfera azul al esquivar a Nagini.-Rasengan.-

La esfera conecto directamente a la cabeza de la serpiente de la cual salió un humo negro. Los otros cuatro no dejaban de disparar peleando mientras los mortifagos estaban siendo derribados rápidamente. Luego de cuatro minutos cada uno se unió a su grupo respectivo. Harry se unió a Hagrid y Neji tranquilamente mientras lanzaba cada hechizo que podía.

-El plan fue un éxito.-Dijo Harry subiéndose en Hagrid lanzando su patronus.

-Pero eso no te identifica.-Dijo Neji desde el Sidecar disparando a cuanto mortifago podía.

-No por que los otros también tienen ciervos como forma de patronus.-Dijo Harry mientras veía a Voldemort acercarse para seguir la batalla. Harry lanzaba cuanto hechizo podía. Un mortifago llego cerca para caer al suelo por una técnica de Neji que formo una cúpula azul a su alrededor. Luego de eso, Voldemort se desvaneció mientras Hagrid aterrizaba delante de una casa.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Hagrid.-Ese plan era suicida.-

-Tenemos lo que se necesitaba.-Dijo Harry alzando el cadáver de Nagini.-En la madriguera lo explico.-

-Hagrid, pasad.-Grito una voz. Los tres pasaron rápidamente donde Harry y Neji conocieron a Ted y Andromeda Tonks.

-Nos atacaron, espero que estén bien.-Dijo Neji.

-Calma, las órdenes eran que los dos grupos que no tenían a uno de los cinco debían quedar sin perseguidores. Con Tonks debía ir Naruto y con Hermione, Orion.-Dijo Harry suspirando.-Espero que los otros lleguen con bien.-

-Naruto estuvo contigo desde la batalla en el valle del Fin.-Dijo Neji mirando a Harry.

-Si, hemos pasado tres años entrenándonos.-Dijo Harry suspirando más tranquilo.

-Me alegro, merece vivir feliz.-Dijo Neji.

-Este Naruto es de confianza. Ted.

-Si por confianza te refieres a un amigo que pone en filo su vida y puede clonarse en mansalva en segundos. Si es de confianza.-Dijo Harry.

-Clones de Sombra era su especialidad.-Dijo Neji.

-Claro, abruma en una pelea seria crees pelear contra uno y de pronto hay 5000 contra ti.-Dijo Harry temblando levemente y dejando a los Tonks boquiabiertos.

-Ya casi es hora de tomar el traslador.-Dijo Hagrid agarrando un pequeño cepillo de plata junto a los otros dos cargando uno la escoba y el otro la lechuza blanca para desaparecer.

Segundos después llegaron a la madriguera donde Neji cayó al suelo por dos borrones de color verde.

-Gai Sensei, Lee, suéltenme.-Grito Neji mientras Harry sonrió algo tenso.

-Que bueno que llegan.-Dijo Ginny llegando con la señora Weasley.

-Me alegro que llegaran.-Dijo Molly abrazando a Harry mientras llegaban los demás ninjas de Konoha que no estaban en la misión junto al Director.

-Nadie más ha llegado.-Dijo Ginny preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien.-Dijo Harry.

-Mama.-Grito Ginny apuntando a un punto azul del cual aparecieron Remus, George, Hinata y Meital. El primero cargaba a Meital que estaba desmayada sangrando, Harry llego rápidamente empezando a lanzarle hechizos de curación. Rápidamente estuvieron trasladando a Meital adentro donde Tsunade empezó a curarla. Cuando la luz de la lámpara la ilumino vieron una herida del hombro a la cintura.

-Shizune, muévete hay que operarla.-Dijo Tsunade empezando a curarla.

-¿Qué criatura había en mi despacho?-Empezó Lupin.

-Cierra la boca Lunatico, era un grindylow.-Dijo Harry rápidamente sacando su varita apunto a Meital.-Transfusión Sagnus.-

Ambos jóvenes brillaron en rojo para que Meital respirara más tranquilamente y Tsunade terminara de cerrar la herida.

-Le quedara cicatriz, pero se recuperara.-Sentencio Tsunade.

-Me alegro, oe George estas bien.-Dijo Harry al ver al pelirrojo agarrándose el cabello.

-El hechizo me hubiera dado si no se hubiera atravesado ella.-Dijo George siendo abrazado por su madre y su hermana.

Al poco sonó un alboroto en el patio y todos salieron para ver llegar a Hermione con su apariencia normal junto a Kinsgley y Sakura. Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de Harry preocupada. Mientras Neji y Sakura les contaban a los demás acerca de Naruto.

-Rayos vaya susto que nos hizo pasar el Gaki.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Si no fuera por ese Gaki, no la habríamos contado.-Gruño Kinsgley.-Nos perseguían quince y el se los cargo.-

-Cierto se ha vuelto muy fuerte, eso sin contar que puede volar.-Dijo Neji.

-Rayos Meital salió herida.-Dijo Harry mirando alrededor para ver si llegaba alguien mas.

-Y por que se lanzaron a la batalla así.-Grito Dumbledore.

-Matamos a Nagini y sabes lo importante que es eso anciano. Sin contar que bajamos el número de seguidores a Ridle.-Dijo Harry y el anciano tuvo que asentir.

Al poco llego Arthur con Fred, Orion y Shikamaru. Ni bien llegaron Orion con Harry se abrazaron, mientras los otros se lograban calmar.

-Y Meital.-Dijo Orion.

-Según Tsunade le quedara cicatriz pero se recuperara.-Dijo Harry mientras pasaban para que la Señora Weasley abrazara a los recién llegados. Orion y Harry se arrodillaron delante de su amiga que acababa de despertar.

-Conseguimos matar a la serpiente.-Susurro Meital.

-Nagini ya esta muerta.-Dijo Harry mostrándole el cadáver ganándose una sonrisa de la castaña.

-Con cuidado.-Dijo Tsunade al verla sentarse y tomar una pocion que Orion le pasó.

-Vamos afuera para esperar a los demás.-Dijo Meital terminando la pocion.

Al salir se escucho una conmoción mientras Jiraiya llegaba corriendo y en sus brazos estaba Naruto ensangrentado.

-Rápido en el sillón.-Grito Tsunade mientras Harry, Meital y Orion lanzaban cuanto hechizo curativo podían. Tsunade seguía curando a Naruto mientras entraban Ron, Sasuke y Tonks, junto a ellos llegaban Bill, Fleur y Ten ten.

-Que sucedió.-Grito Tsunade sin dejar de atender a Naruto.

-Fue Bellatrix con cincuenta mas en sincronía.-Dijo Tonks.-Naruto nos protegió con sus clones, por eso acabo así.-

-Se salvara.-Dijo Tsunade cuando acabo de curar al rubio que abrió los ojos.

-Ero senin, Tsunade Baachan.-Susurro Naruto recibiendo abrazo de ambos.

-Fox, si que saliste mal parado.-Dijo Harry pasando una pocion a Naruto que la bebió rápidamente.

-Si pero Nagini cayo, faltan cuatro. Oe Shadow no hay forma de volver estas cosas menos asquerosas.-Dijo Naruto incorporándose para recibir abrazos de su generación salvo de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Vamos hay que ver que pasa con los demás.-Dijo Naruto.

Luego de estar un rato en el patio llegaron en escoba Alastor Moody, Kakashi Hatake y Asterus que estaba exhausto.

-Mejor entremos de una vez, nos deben una explicación.-Dijo Kakashi.

Una vez entraron todos, Harry miro a Dumbledore seriamente al ver a todos reunidos.

-Es mi decisión confiar en todos los aquí reunidos.-Dijo Harry.-Lo de esta noche fue algo muy riesgoso para la guerra.-

-Solo para matar a la mascota de Ridle, en que afecta eso a la Guerra.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Ridle creo siete Horcruxes, significa que partió su alma en siete pedazos guardándolos en objetos.-Dijo Harry.-Si no son destruidos, no podemos matar a Ridle sin que regrese a tener un cuerpo físico.-

-El diario de Tom Ridle, el anillo Sorvolo, la copa de Huffelpuff, el Relicario de Slytherin, su serpiente Nagini y la tiara Rawelclan-Dijo Naruto.-Eso los creo voluntariamente, el séptimo lo creo involuntariamente y es la cicatriz de Harry.-

Todos los magos salvo Dumbledore estaban pálidos, al enterarse de esa información.

-El Diario y la serpiente fueron destruidos por mí, el director destruyo el anillo.-Dijo Harry.

-Aun investigamos como sacar el Horcruxes de Harry.-Dijo Asterus.

-Entonces para ganar necesitamos destruir los faltantes.-Dijo Ojoloco Moody.

-Así es, sabemos que son pero no tenemos ni idea de donde estén.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Naruto, como es que estas vivo.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Luego de que me abandonaran en el valle del Fin, Shadow llego para curarme y regresar a la aldea pero llegamos a la fiesta por mi muerte.-Dijo Naruto sacando una botella para beber de ella.-Así que tome mis cosas y me vine con Shadow en los últimos tres años he entrenado para ayudarlo con esta guerra.-

-Claro como lo que eres, una basura.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Yo que tu cierro la boca traidor aquí no esta ninguno de los perros del consejo que te vaya a lamer los pies.-Dijo Naruto pasando la botella a Orion.

-Sera mejor regresar a la base.-Dijo Orion.

-Cierto.-Dijo Meital.

-Por que no se quedan, luego de la boda de Bill nos vamos a mover.-Dijo Molly.

-Creo que es lo mejor.-Dijo Dumbledore mientras Tsunade sonrió sacando una banda de sus cosas de color negro con el símbolo de la Hoja.

-Es momento de que regreses al servicio activo.-Dijo Tsunade sonriéndole a Naruto.

-Tsunade Gondaime. Yo no pienso regresar a la hoja, me estoy quedando en este lado así que puede guardar la banda.-Dijo Naruto antes de retirarse de allí.

-Bueno, lo mejor será seguirlo.-Dijo Shikamaru yéndose con Kiba junto a Akamaru, Neji y Rock Lee. Al salir vieron que Naruto estaba poniendo trampas y creando un perímetro en los márgenes de la propiedad. Los cuatro en silencio se pusieron a ayudarlo para seguir con las cosas. Una vez acabaron Naruto fue hasta donde estaban los arboles para ponerse a meditar. Luego de un par de horas salió Orion cayendo delante de Naruto que salió de donde estaba para asentirle al pelinegro.

-Dormiremos con Shadow.-Dijo Orion tomando el lugar de Naruto.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Naruto para de un brinco llegar al cuarto de Harry esquivando un ataque de Kakashi para sorpresa del peli plateado que recibió una patada haciéndolo caer al suelo creando un cráter donde impacto. Naruto se sentó con su espada en el regazo para dormir hasta que nuevamente sea su turno.

Al amanecer, Asterus estaba de guardia para ver caer cerca de ellos a Naruto, Orion, Meital y Harry. Los cinco asintieron para empezar a estirarse tranquilamente, una vez terminaron Naruto creo un clon para tener números pares. Una vez que estuvieron dispersos se lanzaron a combatir rápidamente entre ellos usando Taijutsu, espadas o armas ninjas. Cuando Orion disipo al clon bloqueo una patada de Lee. Luego de un momento se metieron Neji, Kiba, TenTen y Asuma, luego de dividirse para enfrentarse a los aliados de Harry.

Los ninjas miraban curiosos a los cinco que esquivaban y bloqueaban los golpes rápidamente de los ninjas, mientras lanzaban los propios dándole batalla a los Ninjas. Lo que asombro a Jiraiya ver que Naruto peleaba contra Asuma usando su elemento de viento. Estuvieron así por dos horas entrenando arduamente, Asuma tenia que estar atento ya que Naruto le estaba dando la batalla. Neji estaba en aprietos ya que estaba peleando contra Harry y nunca espero que este supiera de memoria los puntos de Chakra junto a la forma de bloquearlos y desbloquearlos. Luego de un rato, los diez asintieron dándose la mano, dando por terminada la práctica. De un brinco llegaron al cuarto de Harry los cinco jóvenes para ducharse rápidamente, antes de bajar a ayudar a la señora Weasley.

-Rayos, si que son buenos.-Dijo Lee.

-Nunca espere este tipo de batalla.-Dijo Neji de rodillas empapado en sudor.

-Vaya paliza que me dio.-Dijo Kiba recordando la paliza a manos de Asterus.

Durante los siguientes días, Harry entreno arduamente bajo la mirada de los ninjas. Naruto había dejado clones que ayudaban en todo lo posible en la Madriguera.

-Alguien lo ha visto o sabe donde puede estar.-Dijo Sakura.

-Esta en el monte de los Sapos haciendo un entrenamiento para conseguir el modo sabio.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Bueno me pregunto que haremos ahora. Ni quiere hablarnos y esta guerra se vuelve mas difícil, ahora que Madara se a unido a Ridle.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry, así que allí lo hablamos.-Dijo Tsunade.

-La cuestión es que llegan los demás Hokage en una semana.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Lose pero como conseguir que hable con nosotros.-Dijo Tsunade. En ese momento se escucho una explosión en el patio. Saliendo de una humareda de humo estaba Naruto. Pero lo que asombro a Jiraiya es que en modo sabio Naruto solo cambiaba sus ojos.

-Que bueno que regresas, Fox.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente

-Lo bueno es que acabe a tiempo.-Dijo Naruto saliendo del modo Sabio.

-Cierto, venga déjame presentarte a la familia Delacour.-Dijo Harry llevándose a dentro a Naruto presentándolo con la Familia de Fleur.

-Un gusto conocerlos.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de bañarse, Naruto volvió vistiendo su ropa negra pero encima llevaba una capa roja con llamas negras en el borde.

-Linda capa.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Fue un regalo de Ma san.-Dijo Naruto pero se quedo parado viendo que delante de ellos estaba su antiguo equipo.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Sasuke pero tuvo que Girar ya que antes de que se dieran cuenta Naruto ya los había pasado para entrar al cuarto que usaban los cinco jóvenes.

-Enojado.-Dijo Harry al verlo llegar.

-No es tanto enojo sino pesar de la situación.-Dijo Naruto.

-Bien es hora.-Dijo Harry mirando el reloj para que los cuatro bajaran por la ventana. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta los cinco habían salido de la propiedad corriendo rápidamente. Mientras corrían albergados por la oscuridad, los cinco hacían señas de manos.

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu.-Susurraron los cinco para que hubieran cincuenta de cada uno.

-Divídanse.-Dijeron los cinco originales. Grupos de cinco se separaron para salir volando rápidamente.

-Bien vamos.-Dijo Harry mientras los cinco eran absorbidos por la sombra sin darse cuenta de los polizontes que habían llegado.

-Pero que rayos hacen aquí.-Gruño Naruto al ver que sujetos a ellos estaban Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, Jiraiya y Kankuro.

-Eso podríamos decir de ustedes.-Dijo Kakashi, mientras Naruto saludo a los de la Arena.

-No hay tiempo, es infiltrarnos para rescatar a los prisioneros.-Dijo Harry.

-Alguna prioridad.-Dijo Gaara con su Arena alrededor.

-Ollivander, creador de varitas.-Dijo Harry mientras llegaban los clones para lanzarse hacia la mansión. Luego de pasar la barrera por las sombras al llegar causaron un caos por cuando eran derrotados se desvanecían en un sello explosivo que causaba más caos.

-Buena idea usar los clones así.-Dijo Gaara.

-Bien, vamos.-Dijo Harry mientras entraban por unos laterales rápidamente.

Luego de ver a un par de Guardias que Naruto mato con un Rasengan en la cabeza. Al entrar bajaron hasta los calabozos donde se encontraron con Snape que recibió una patada de Asterus.

-Seguid, yo me encargo.-Dijo Asterus.

-Pues no te quedas solo.- dijo Kankuro con sus marionetas afuera.

-Ya volvemos.-Dijo Harry mientras avanzaban hasta encontrar a los prisioneros custodiados por Pettigrew.

-Que.-Empezó Pettigrew para ser desmayado por Naruto.

-Bien saquémoslo y larguémonos.-Dijo Harry liberando a Ollivander y a los demás prisioneros. Al acercarse vieron a Kankuro viendo el duelo entre los dos Snape, pero el mayor no pudo hacer nada cuando Asterus apareció detrás de el.

-Rasengan.-Grito Asterus estallando la esfera en el brazo de Snape y darle un rodillazo que lo noqueo.

-Larguémonos.-Dijo Harry y las sombras se los llevaron de regreso a la Madriguera donde lo esperaron los demás Ninjas junto a la Orden.

-Ollivander rescatado, Pettigrew capturado y Snape recibió un Rasengan en el brazo.-Dijo Harry ni bien los vieron.-Tenemos ideas muy distintas de como llevar esta guerra.-

-Lose, Harry. Me gustaría que cambiaras pero se que no lo lograre.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Kazekage.-Dijo Tsunade viendo a Gaara.

-Gondaime Hokage.-Dijo Gaara mientras veía como acababa Tsunade de curar a Ollivander que había recuperado la conciencia.

-Señor Potter, el que no debe ser nombrado busca la forma de destruir la conexión de las varitas. Busca la varita de sauco para derrotarte, si la consigue las cosas empeoraran mucho.-Dijo Ollivander antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Con que busca la varita de la muerte.-Dijo Harry pensativo mientras Dumbledore estaba pálido.

-Entonces, cual es el plan.-Dijo Naruto.

-Por ahora el mismo.-Dijo Harry y los otros cuatro asintieron subiendo a descansar mas tranquilos.

-Esto se pone difícil, Naruto ya no tiene ningún apego hacia Konoha.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Cierto.-Dijo Kakashi deprimido.

Gaara sonrió levemente para ir a donde estaban los Thunder tranquilos mientras charlaban bebiendo calmadamente.

-Hola Gaara.-Dijo Naruto pasándole una botella.

-Hola.-Dijo Gaara dándole un trago dándose cuenta de que era licor.

-Whisky de Fuego.-Dijo Harry. Durante el resto de la noche estuvieron hablando y bebiendo más tranquilos. Naruto luego de un rato, cambio el sello de Gaara para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente sin que se soltara su Biju.

Una vez fue hora, los seis se ducharon tranquilamente para bajar a entrenar. Lo que asombro a los ninjas fue ver a Gaara vestido como los aliados de Harry.

-Que, se ve raro.-Dijo Gaara curioso al ver a su alumna y a la de Temari mirándolo boquiabiertas.

-En realidad se te ve bien.-Dijo Temari algo ruborizada.

-Que bueno, pero ahora dejen de estar así, vamos hay que entrenar.-Dijo Gaara yendo con los demás. Al poco, los ninjas de Suna como los aliados de Harry estaban calentando arduamente.

-Oye Gaara, deja de mirar tanto a tu alumna.-Susurro Naruto viendo a Gaara vigilar a su alumna.

-Que tiene de malo.-Susurro Gaara.

-Por que más parece que te gusta en vez de que sea solo tu alumna.-Susurro Naruto consiguiendo un sonrojo de parte de Gaara.

-Callate.-Susurro Gaara.

-Gaara, estas ruborizado.-Dijo Temari atónita.

-Es que le gusta alguien y no sabe como acercarse.-Dijo Naruto evitando que la Arena lo atrape.

-Hay mi hermanito ya creció. Ahora le gustan las mujeres-Dijo Temari limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, mientras la Alumna de Gaara se ruborizo.

-Vuelve aquí.-Grito Gaara aun persiguiendo a Naruto.

Al poco Naruto brinco haciendo que Gaara tropezara para caer encima de Matsuri. Ambos al verse tan cerca se alejaron con la cara como Tomates.

-Bueno ya basta de juegos y centrémonos en el entrenamiento.-Dijo Harry y los demás asintieron.

Luego de dividirse en dúos empezaron a entrenar rápidamente en Taijutsu. Gaara se asombro de que Naruto había dejado sin efecto su arena obligándolo a pelear a puños. Ambos Jinchurichi estaban peleando mientras esquivaban los golpes del otro rápidamente. Luego de terminar, subieron todos a bañarse tranquilamente.

Una vez bajaron, vieron a todos reunidos esperándolos para felicitar a Harry los magos y hablar. Luego de las felicitaciones, todos se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente.

-Harry, hay que ver en que momento ir a Gringotts.-Dijo Meital cuando estebaban terminando de comer.

-Cierto, mejor sacarnos ese problema desde un inicio.-Dijo Harry cuando acabaron los cinco estaban listos para ir al callejón.

-Ya regresamos, señora Weasley.-Dijo Naruto mientras se iban por las sombras.

-Cuídense.-Dijo Molly tranquilamente vigilando a los clones que estaban terminando los preparativos para la boda.

Los cinco chicos llegaron al banco tranquilamente mientras subían hasta el interior llegando hasta un cajero desocupado.

Luego de tres horas, salieron del banco con Naruto cargando un gran pergamino rojo con su forro de color marrón en la espalda al estilo de Jiraiya llevando el contrato de los sapos. El rubio estaba pálido mientras junto a el iba un Harry algo pálido mientras intentaba encontrar buen puerto para la situación.

Una vez llegaron de regreso a la Madriguera estaban intranquilos pero pudieron relajarse debajo de la barrera.

-Aun en Shock.-Dijo Harry echado en el patio debajo de un árbol junto a Naruto.

-Un poco, digo que padre sellaría a Kurama dentro de su hijo.-Dijo Naruto.

-Ni idea.-Dijo Harry.

-Tienes sospechas de donde están esas cosas.-Dijo Naruto.

-Gringotts, Hogwarts, Gildem Place.-Dijo Harry.

-Aun piensas en como quitarte el Horcruxes.-Dijo Naruto y el pelinegro asintió.

- Pareces deprimido para ser tu cumpleaños.-Dijo Hermione llegando a ellos para ponerse al lado de Harry.

-Es solo la situación que me esta haciendo ir hacia abajo.-Dijo Harry mientras la castaña se hecho a su lado.

-No solo a ti.-Dijo Naruto suspirando con los demás mientras llegaba Tsunade con los Jounin junto a Jiraiya y los demás ninjas de la hija.

-Naruto, podemos hablar contigo en privado.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Lo que tengan que decir pueden decirlo delante de ellos.-Dijo Naruto que estaba parado mientras Jiraiya al ver el pergamino sonrió para ponerle bien el pergamino.

-Es necesario que vuelvas.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Ya di mi respuesta.-Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, deberías reconsiderarlo.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Nunca me dijeron de mi familia, así que lo dudo ya que se la verdad.-Dijo Naruto señalando el pergamino.-Ahora se mi herencia y el remolino volverá a surgir.-

-Casi lo olvido chicos les tengo un regalo.-Dijo Meital sonriendo para irse trotando antes de volver con cuatro regalos envueltos. Los paquetes eran del tamaño de una persona, lo que llamo la atención de los demás fue que estaba usando una capa que le cubría del cuello hasta llegar al piso.

-Venga ábranlos.-Dijo Meital sonriéndoles. Harry se adelanto abriendo su paquete asombrado al ver una armadura roja y dorada. Sonriéndole a sus amigos asintió mientras se ponía la armadura con ayuda de sus amigos. Lo que sorprendió mas fue que el casco era con la forma de la cabeza de un león y el escudo tenia el león de Gryffyndor junto con el símbolo del remolino.

-Wau.-Dijo Harry mientras se miro en un espejo asombrado con su espada desenfundado. Orion también tenía una armadura pero en vez de ser un león se veía un tigre con el símbolo del remolino en color blanco con negro. Asterus miro su armadura que era azul y blanca. Naruto miro su armadura que era de Zorro en los colores amarrillo y negro. Naruto se estaba colocando la armadura con ayuda de Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-En verdad te queda.-Dijo Tsunade sonriéndole haciendo que Naruto se ruborizara un poco mirando a Meital que tenia una armadura purpura con plata con el casco en forma de un lobo.

-Son geniales, Meital.-Dijo Naruto poniéndose su casco antes de dar un brinco junto a los demás que tenían su armadura haciendo que los ninjas miraran a los cinco que habían brincado a una altura que ninguno ninja veía ya que parecía que estaban volando.

-Si, nos servirán de mucho.-Dijo Harry cuando aterrizaron. Luego de que todos aterrizaran las armaduras brillaron reduciéndose hasta ser un brazalete en el brazo derecho.

-Sugoi.-Dijo Naruto mirando el brazalete sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Sip, me tomo tiempo pero son sus regalos de cumpleaños.-Dijo Meital.

-Harry, pueden pasar hay mucho de que hablar.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Supongo, vamos.-Dijo Harry mientras entraban todos para ver a los ninjas esperándolos tranquilamente.

-Como ya saben ahora son legalmente adultos y por lo que parece van a irse a las tierras elementales.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Sera después de la guerra.-Dijo Naruto.

-Lo entiendo, lo que sucede es que cuando se creo Konoha habia familias para formarlo eran los Senju, Los Uzumaki, Los Uchiha y una familia de fuera que era el Clan Potter.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Para resurgir el remolino serian el Clan Black con Orion a la cabeza, Clan Snape con Asterus en la cabeza, el Clan Potter con Harry a su cabeza, Clan Lupin con Meital a la cabeza y el Clan Uzumaki conmigo a la cabeza.-Dijo Naruto.

-Sabes que tendrán que tener un Harem por lo de la CRA.-Dijo Gaara.

-Lo sabemos.-Dijo Asterus.

-Eso es bueno por que quiero comprometer a Temari con Naruto.-Dijo Gaara tranquilamente. Ambos rubios al escucharla se volvieron totalmente rojos, como si fueran tomates.

-Eso si no afecta sus contratos.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Contratos.-Dijeron los demás atontados.

-Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage dejo contratos para Naruto y se habían arreglado contratos desde la fundación de Konoha entre la aldea y el clan Potter.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Estos últimos serian cobrados por el ultimo de los Potter, en este caso tendría que cobrarlos Harry.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Y con quienes son los contratos que dicen tanto Uzumaki como el de los Potter.-Dijo Meital.

-El Uzumaki tendría contrato con la familia Yamanaka.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Que.-Gritaron Naruto e Ino, al mirarse ambos estaban mas rojos que un tomate.

-No solo eso, Naruto tu eres mi aprendiz por ende hay un contrato con cierta princesa, además esta esa promesa que le hiciste a la sacerdotisa Shion.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Dijeron contratos, aparte de los Yamanaka.-Dijo Meital.

-Con mi alumna, creo que Naruto la conoce como Neko-san.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Neko-san, fue una Anbu que me protegía cuando era pequeño.-Dijo Naruto algo pensativo.

-Y sobre los Potter.-Dijo Harry.

-Los Potter tienen contrato con Yuhi, Mitarashi y los Miu.-Dijo Tsunade haciendo que Harry estuviera pensativo mientras Ten ten estaba ruborizada al oír eso.

-Esto será raro, por que no van los dos afuera para que vayan a hablar con ustedes ellas.-Dijo Meital y tanto el rubio como el pelinegro salieron a los terrenos.

Luego de diez minutos cuando llego Yugao con los padres enterándose de la situación, salió pensativa viendo a Naruto sentado en el piso mirando su rodilla debajo de un árbol. La peli morada estaba algo curiosa por su expresión que se veía devastado. Luego de dudarlo un momento se acerco pensativa, al acercarse vio que Naruto tenía un collar en las manos con una gema de color verde agua.

-Neko san, es bueno verte.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

-Si es algo raro, no te e visto en tres años y ahora este contrato.-Dijo el Anbu quitándose la mascara.-Mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki, llámame por mi nombre Naruto kun.-

-Entiendo es solo algo extraño, tu eres una de las pocas personas que me hacia dudar sobre irme de Konoha.-Dijo Naruto mientras Yugao se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces resurgiremos remolino.-Dijo Yugao.

-Ese es el plan, pero aun no es seguro primero debemos sobrevivir a esta guerra.-Dijo Naruto.

-Estos tres años han sido largos.-Dijo Yugao.

-Yo los sentí cortos una vez que entras en la rutina se pasa rápido el tiempo.-Dijo Naruto.

-Te importaría una pelea contra mí para ver tu resultado.-Dijo Yugao.

-Para nada.-Dijo Naruto mientras ambos se incorporaban antes de saltar para alejar se y empezar a pelear rápidamente.

Al poco los demás ninjas salieron para ver como Naruto y Yugao peleaban sin reservas el uno contra el otro. Ino se asusto cuando vio la ferocidad con la cual ambos atacaban.

-Increíble, en tres años Naruto ya puede pelear con Anbu experimentados.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Naruto, quítate la gravedad y pelea serio.-Dijo Meital.

-Finite graviti aumentus.-Dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo brillaba para que su velocidad fuese mucho mas rápida y Yugao acabara derrotada.

-Increíble, ahora es mi turno. Veremos tu nivel actual tómalo como entrenamiento.-Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto no dijo nada, cuando empezaron Jiraiya se distrajo por el clon femenino de Naruto desnuda que apareció a su espalda. Ese error le costo la pelea cuando 50 clones de Naruto le dieron una paliza al mismo tiempo.

-Patético, me quedo con el contrato de los sapos.-Dijo Naruto quitándole el pergamino de la espalda para ponérselo el a la espalda.-Ya no eres digno de llevar el contrato de los sapos contigo.-

-Bien es mi turno.-Dijo Tsunade mientras Jiraiya estaba atónito viendo a Naruto con el contrato de los sapos, la Gondaime se enfrento a Naruto pero fue derrotada por el modo sabio de Naruto.

-Sinceramente deberías hacer el entrenamiento de sabio, Tsunade Gondaime Hokage.-Dijo Naruto.

-Revancha, me tomaste por sorpresa que pudieras entrar en modo Sabio sin Fukasaku y Shima contigo así que no te subestimare.-Dijo Tsunade lanzándose sobre Naruto para pelear seriamente contra el nuevo Sabio de los sapos. Mientras Anko y Kurenai se fueron al lago donde vieron a Harry usando la caminata sobre el agua practicando Katas de Taijutsu sin camisa.

-Vaya, pareces estar en buena forma.-Dijo Anko saltando al lago para atacar a Harry con Taijutsu. Aunque le preocupaba a Anko y a Kurenai como era que Harry tenia la espalda llena de cicatrices.

-Tres años de entrenamiento con Naruto no son sencillos, eso sirvió para aumentar mi resistencia y estado físico.-Dijo Harry mirando a Kurenai.-El Genjutsu no me afecta, así que deja de intentarlo tampoco afecta a Orion, Meital, Asterus o Naruto.-

-Como es posible.-Dijo Kurenai.

-Oclumencia, es una rama mágica que protege la mente.-Dijo Harry mientras derrotada a Anko usando sus propias serpientes.

-Ya veo yo soy Kurenai Yuhi y ella es Anko Mitarashi.-Dijo Kurenai.

-Un gusto.-Dijo Harry sentándose debajo de un árbol. Luego de un momento Kurenai y Anko se sentaron a sus lados. Durante una hora estuvieron hablando sobre ellos para conocerse. Luego de aclarar un poco la situación los tres regresaron para ver a Naruto peleando rápidamente con Tsunade.

-Que harás, ahora Naruto.-Dijo Tsunade mientras Naruto convoco dos clones que crearon un Rasengan que chirriaba.

-Rasengan Shuriken.-Grito Naruto lanzando la técnica que paso rosando la mejilla de Tsunade. La rubia giro al oír una explosión viendo el cráter que habia generado la explosión mientras el contragolpe la tumbo al piso.

-Esa es la técnica que estuviste desarrollando desde hace un mes.-Dijo Harry al llegar.

-Si, al fin esta completa.-Dijo Naruto mientras la Sanín se incorporaba.

-Eso aterra.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Un poco.-Dijo Naruto.

-Muy cierto, pero en batalla seria la diferencia entre ganar o morir.-Dijo Meital.

-En poder, puede pelear contra Sanín y Hokage.-Pensaron aterrados los demás ninjas.

-Que te parece si te enfrentas contra los demás de tu generación.-Dijo Tsunade.-Por turnos cada uno de los cinco, servirá de entrenamiento para ambos lados.-

-El que inicia esta esperando algo o que.-Dijo Harry mientras Sasuke lo atacaba.

-Tempestud.-Dijo Harry al parar el ataque de Sasuke que empezó a gritar como loco mientras vieron que le caían rayos relámpagos sin dejar de torturarlo.

-Basta.-Grito Sakura siendo detenida por Kakashi.

-Basta, la escoria defiende a la escoria. Siempre has puesto a esta escoria sobre los demás. –Dijo Harry rompiéndole el brazo al Uchiha que no dejaba de gritar.-Lo divertido de esto es que no permite perder el conocimiento ni daña el cerebro o órganos vitales.-

-Piedad.-Grito Sasuke.

-Como la tuviste sobre Naruto con tu chidori.-Dijo Harry mientras Sasuke botaba sangre por la boca.

-Shadow, recuerda que quedan cuatro.-Dijo Asterus.

-Tss, tienes razón.-Dijo Harry cancelando el hechizo y de una patada envió al Uchiha hasta la pelirrosa y su Sensei.

-Quien sigue.-Dijo Harry mirando al resto de adversarios.

-Yo.-Dijo Neji poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Veremos.-Dijo Harry mientras Neji tenía el Byakugan activado antes de lanzarse sobre Harry. Cayo al piso atado mientras Harry tenia su varita en la mano tranquilamente teniendo que escapar de una patada de Lee mientras Ten ten soltaba a Neji.

-Somos equipo así que vamos.-Dijo Ten ten mientras los tres atacaban a Harry.

-No dejen que los golpee sabe como bloquear tenketsu.-Dijo Neji esquivando un golpe de Harry.

-Esto es un equipo funcional pero demasiado forzado.-Dijo Harry lanzando a Ten ten y a Neji por el aire.

-Hinata.-Dijo Naruto bloqueando una patada de Harry ya que Hinata se habia unido a Lee. Los tres temblaron por la fuerza de la patada cayendo sentados al piso.

-Eso dolió.-Dijo Naruto moviendo los brazos.

-Este pudo haber sido un buen equipo.-Dijo Harry alejándose un poco de ellos.-Estupideces de último de clase con el primero.-

-Por que serian un buen equipo.-Dijo Kurenai curiosa al lado de Harry.

-Los tres han pasado por oscuridad en su pasado pero pudieron con los obstáculos.-Dijo Harry.

-Muy cierto.-Dijo Kurenai viendo como Naruto alejo a Hinata y Lee de la pelea.

-Naruto, por que.-Dijo Lee.

-Lee, tú casi mueres peleando con Gaara que es Jinchurichi del biju de una cola. Yo soy el Jinchurichi del nueve colas o Kyubi. Si pierdo el control solo Harry puede pelear contra mí y ganar.-Dijo Naruto.

-Comprendo.-Dijo Lee retrocediendo junto a Ten ten y Neji.

-Su Sensei debe ser bueno, generalmente forzar el trabajo en grupo no se obtienen buenos resultados.-Dijo Harry.

-Gracias por lo dicho, Potter san.-Dijo Gai.

-Solo Harry.-Dijo Harry mientras Kiba y Shino se adelantaron con Hinata.

-Ese es mi equipo.-Dijo Kurenai.

-Interesante equipo, tres de clanes con línea sanguínea.-Dijo Harry cuando los tres atacaron pero de una bofetada derroto a Kiba junto a Akamaru, en el mismo movimiento bloqueo a Hinata en una llave dejando a Shino petrificado.-Aunque eso los hace arrogantes y descuidados.-

-Ya Shadow, puedes soltarla.-Dijo Naruto ayudando a incorporarse a Hinata.

-Supongo que son algo temperamentales pero son buenos chicos.-Dijo Kurenai mientras detrás de su cabeza habia una gran gota de agua al ver como fue vencido su equipo.

-Bien seguimos nosotros.-Dijo Shikamaru algo nervioso junto a Chouji y Ino.

-Ino Shika Cho, veremos que pasa.-Dijo Harry mientras los tres se dividían por alrededor de Harry. Chouji ataco rodando mientras Ino brinco rápidamente para cambiar sitio con Chouji.

-Kage mane no Jutsu, éxito.-Dijo Shikamaru cuando atrapo a Harry con su sombra.

-Shinteshin.-Empezó Ino pero Naruto la tacleo mientras una llamarada salió de la mano derecha de Harry. La mano izquierda se alzo agarrando a Chouji del cuello para estamparlo en el piso.

-Imposible.-Dijo Ino aun en brazos de Naruto.

-No para Shadow.-Dijo Naruto viendo a un Shikamaru aterrado al ver a Harry avanzar sobre el como si la técnica no existiera.

-Como.-Dijo Ino.

-Simple, Harry es un mago sombra.-Dijo Naruto mientras Harry creo una masa de sombras golpeando a Shikamaru que voló hasta caer al lago.

-Pero por que interferiste.-Dijo Ino.

-Los cinco somos inmunes a Genjutsu creamos con magia barreras mentales que bloquearían tu Jutsu de clan.-Dijo Naruto incorporándose para ayudar a Ino.-Si lo hubieras hecho te enfrentarías a algo traumante.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Ino incorporándose ruborizada apartándose de Naruto.

-Son buenos, se nota que se conocen desde pequeños lo que los venció fue que se toparon con cosas que no saben como afrontar.-Dijo Harry.

-Pocos son los que usan Chakra o magia para sobrepasar los limites.-Dijo Orion.

-Cierto.-Dijo Harry mientras Asuma ayudo a salir del lago a Shikamaru que estaba temblando al igual que Chouji.

-Venga, hay que calmarnos.-Susurro Ino mientras los tres se sentaron para ver las otras peleas una vez Sakura fue estampada contra la pared de un puñete de Harry.

-Bien sigo yo.-Dijo Asterus tranquilamente sacando su varita tranquilamente.

-Arriba, Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke mientras ambos encaraban al mago.

-Por que los imbéciles son los primeros en atacar.-Dijo Asterus moviendo un cetro del cual salieron con clones de piedra de ambos ninjas.

Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron en guardia mientras Asterus conjuro un sillón para ponerse a escuchar música de una radio conjurada.

-No nos subestimes.-Grito Sasuke lanzándose al combate para recibir una paliza de su clon al igual que Sakura.

-Bien eso fue penoso.-Dijo Asterus encogiendo y guardando en una caja los clones.

-Seguimos, nosotros.-Dijo Lee mientras se situaba junto a Neji y Ten ten.

-Interesante, veamos que tienen.-Dijo Asterus poniéndose en guardia con una espada en sus manos.

-Yo voy primero.-Dijo TenTen lanzándose al ataque para cada golpe ser bloqueado por Asterus que mas parecía bailar en torno a la joven que se frustraba con cada ataque.

-Esta jugando con ella.-Dijo Temari.

-Así es, Asterus prefiere juzgar más por actitud que por poder.-Dijo Naruto.

-Interesante.-Dijo Gaara viendo como se unían Lee y Neji.

-Bien, me aburrí.-Dijo Asterus creando dos clones.

-Rasengan.-Gritaron los tres magos mandando a volar a los tres ninjas hasta el lago.

-Alguna idea.-Dijo Kiba para quedarse atónito al ver a Shino caer ante el Hiraishin de Asterus. Los demás ninjas los veían atónitos, ese chico

-Sin la cabeza, es mas fácil derribar a los demás.-Dijo Asterus apareciendo detrás de Hinata para desmayarla.

-Maldición.-Dijo Kiba lanzándose al ataque para ser mandado a volar por un Rasengan hasta el lago.

-Bien nos toca de nuevo.-Dijo Shikamaru pensativo.

-Que sucede.-Dijo Chouji al ver nervioso al Nara.

-Se supone que el Hiraishin es un Jutsu del cuarto Hokage. Con ese Jutsu y el Rasengan a su disposición es un rival extremadamente poderoso.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Si pero aun así hay batallas en donde no puedes rendirte.-Dijo Naruto detrás de ellos con el Hiraishin haciendo que los Jounin lo miraran atónitos.

-Que esperaban del hijo del Yondaime Hokage.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente, Kurenai lo miro curiosa ya que el chico era poderoso pero no tenía miedo de decir las cosas a la cara. Vieron caer derrotados a los de la generación de Naruto ante Meital, Orion y Asterus.

-Bien al menos no caeremos ante, el Baka.-Dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto pensativo. Cuando ambos atacaron se asombraron cuando Naruto uso el Hiraishin para evitarlos haciéndolos chocar para recibir cada uno Desmaius.

-El Hiraishin.-Susurraron los Jounin atónitos mientras veían a Lee, TenTen y Neji prepararse para atacar.

-Konoha Sempun.-Grito Lee intentando atinarle una patada a Naruto que lo desmayo de un hechizo.

-Ahora veras.-Dijo TenTen lanzando su ataque de armas.

-Fuuton, remolino de Aire.-Dijo Naruto moviendo sus brazos para generar un remolino de Aire que atrapo a TenTen derrotándola.

-Kaiten.-Grito Neji empezando a girar para que Naruto apareciera debajo de el.

-Rasengan.-Grito Naruto mandando al Hyuga directo hasta el lago derrotado.

-Bien prepárate que es nuestro turno.-Dijo Kiba para caer derrotados por el Hiraishin.

-Bien esto será duro.-Dijo Shikamaru paralizando al rubio con su sombra.

-Vamos.-Dijo Ino lanzando un puñete a Naruto que lo atravesó como si nada.

-Que.-Dijo Shikamaru girando al oír un ruido recibiendo un golpe en la barbilla de parte de Naruto que salió del suelo noqueando a Shikamaru.

-Rayos.-Dijo Ino en guardia para ver caer a Chouji y ella desmayados.

-Bien, eso fue penoso.-Dijo Tsunade suspirando viendo a los Thunder.

-Hasta donde has llegado, Naruto.-Pensó Tsunade.

-Bueno, lo mejor será calmarnos.-Dijo Meital.

-Cierto, esto terminara mal si seguimos así.-Dijo Harry.

-La guardia ya cambio, por ahora los infiltrados siguen aumentando.-Dijo Naruto luego de un momento.

-Guardia.-Dijo Alastor.

-Tenemos grupos de clones de sombra vigilando el ministerio.-Dijo Harry.

-Shadow, como va todos sabes que va a pasar.-Dijo Naruto.

-Si, todo va bien.-Dijo Harry.


End file.
